


World's Egde

by arcticwolflance



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticwolflance/pseuds/arcticwolflance
Summary: The story begins after Nick got in to ZPD. It was only a few days after that, the world around them has changed. Everything they used to know is slowly fading away. It's time to save the city again, but with the betray from the ones so called 'friends'. Are they still going to make it?





	1. It begins

Zootopia, a name that sounds a bit tacky, but it is the place that thousands of animals even dream of living here. Peace and quiet, but soon, the peace we know will no longer exist.

Another day of sun shining bright in the sky, got up very early "Hmmm... it's only five a clock." Nick slowly pushed himself off the bed, walking while rubbing his eyes. He entered the kitchen and stick his head into the fridge, as he expect, the fridge is empty.

The first thing that came up in Nick's mind is to go to Judy's little apartment, just to see how she is doing and of course and grab some breakfast.

It wasn't far to get to Judy's apartment on foot, Nick soon arrived in front of her door and used the spare key under her welcome matt to open it.

"Nick, get out, call me up later, I'm just gonna take a snooze." Judy yawed and went back to sleep.

She knows it was Nick, only Nick and her knows where the key is.

"Come on Judy, I haven't started to worked at the office that long to afford going there late, besides, you know how strict Chief Bogo is."

His hand was also busy while talking to Judy, He already packed lunch for both of them and started to enjoy a blueberry pie Judy made yesterday from the fridge. Not after that he heard Judy's soft breathing he shook his head, placed the plate above fridge and closed the door quietly and left without a sound.

He went back on the streets lots of animals was turning back and looking at him, cause after all, seeing a fox being an officer, especially a police office is not something you see everyday. When he was near the Police station he heard a fast pace of steps running towards him. He stopped and turned around to see Judy, mad, very mad.

"What were you in the hurry? I told you to wake me up!"

"Oh, I just wanted to see the expression on your face when you're late. "He finished his coffee that he bought on the way to the station and throw the empty sup to the recycle on his right.

"What! That's just... just..."She didn't know what to say, partly because she was mad the other part is Nick is... well, Nick.

She started to drag him using his tie all the way into the station

"Stupid fox..."Judy was mumbling and Nick actually felt amused and relaxed, he even took a selfie.

Judy couldn't take it, her face flashed red, animals around started to get away from looked at Nick with the eyes of death and in a second, she slammed him into a wall in a sudden and left him at the lobby, herself went into the office.

Nick dragged himself of the floor, rubbing his own nose,"Oh that kind of hurtsâ€¦."He looked up and first thing he sees is Chief Bogo standing in front of him, without any emotions on his face.

"You're late."

"I know, but it's worth it."

Chief Bogo shook his head, "Well you're not going anywhere." He turned around and told Benjamin to call everyone to the meeting room, immediately.

Nick went in first and grabbed a seat for Judy and he see animal rushing in wondering what the meeting is about, Chief Bogo was near the smartboard, reading a letter over and over again and then showed them the letter

"So, everyone." The room of chatter soon filled with silence,"This is a letter I got yesterday, it basically said, if we don't find the hostage under 24 hours, there will be a huge exposition and the hostages will be dead."

The room was dead silence, but not for long.

"This is just threatening the police!"  
"This is outrageous!"

The room was a chaos, surprisingly Chief Bogo didn't stop them, they didn't have anything, no location, and don't know where to start first, they probably don't even have 5 hours left in there hand because the letter was written every early.

Judy pinched Nick who is sitting beside her,"Any thoughts dumb fox?"

Nick didn't answer, he was staring at someone, the deer at the corner.

"She looks familiar..."

The deer was also staring at him, she seemed a bit taller than Nick, a pair of fuzzy horns with glowing red eyes "Did I met him before?"

The meeting room was still a mess, animals was fighting about the best idea to save the


	2. Red Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gun shot, turn yellow sand to red, a heart to bleed.

“ Quiet !”Chief Bogo spoke and broke the chaos in the room.

“This is getting serious, there is no time to waste!”

Chief Bogo smacked his desk so everyone could stop talking, everyone is looking at Chief Bogo, ready for him to give out orders.

“We’re gonna spread as 5 groups throughout the city,”

After a fast management, the room soon became empty again only three left, Chief Bogo had no other plans, but to only send them three to the  desert.

“Well, you three are left, Lucy, Nick and Judy, you guys will have to take the desert, I still need someone to control the station and I can’t find anyone else. Stay safe and good luck.”

Chief Bogo left the room, the deer came straight up to Nick.

“Nick? Is that really you? I haven’t seen you after 7th grade.”

“Wait, Lucy?” Nick’s head shook with memory and gave her a friendly hug.

Judy didn’t say a thing she grabbed his tie very  proficient, and dragged him outside.“Come on Nick, there’s gonna be a traffic jam soon.”

Lucy smiled and stopped Judy,”Who said we are driving?”

Judy and Nick were both confused, Lucy laughed and led them to the roof. There is a helicopter, Lucy took out the keys out of her pocket and hopped on the driver's seat soon Nick and Judy followed up.

In less than half an hour they arrived upon the desert area’s sky, the way there, Lucy and Nick were talking about the old times they had.

“How did you two met in the first place?”

“Oh she was our school bully, then she got expelled and went to military school.”

Lucy looked at Judy with a smile, Judy looked back and asked a question even Nick though it was off the line.

“Are you single?”

“Judy! I’m sorry, she’s a bit…”

“It’s ok Nick no need to apologize, and yes I’m single and ready to mingle.”

Lucy went back to controlling the helicopter, but she thought about her question and came back with another question that totally pissed Judy off.

“So are you single Nick?”

Judy was shaking, her mind told her to calm down but deep down she wanted to punch Lucy in the face. Nick quickly noticed that and wrapped his arm around Judy.

“Let’s just say I have someone I like.”

Lucy whinked at Judy, she knew what he is talking about.

“So… are you new around the office.”

Judy’s face flashed red at the moment Lucy whinked at her, so she desied to change a topic.

“Well, I’ve been at working at SWAT I really don’t see much different besides more paperwork and less action.

Lucy swept the ground with her eyes.

“Ok, let’s get into work, see if you can find any suspicious building.”

Nick raised his telescope but a shuttle of bullets was aiming for him, most missed him, but one hit him in the arm, blood was rushing out of the wound.

Lucy knew there is more of where it came from,the helicopter didn’t have a weapon on, it was too risky to stay on,so she landed the helicopter straight away

“Get out! We got company”

They ran off,not after long the helicopter was like a bee hive, They were lucky it didn’t hit the gas pipe and blew up.

Nick and Judy hidden behind a tree, Lucy ran a bit more further, hidden behind a rock. That also draw more attention.

Lucy beaked at the places near her, it was some building made with sandstone. Soon nearly 50 animals dressed with bandanas and black coats came behind the buildings. Finally the helicopter when up in flames and blew up near Nick and Judy, smoke surrounded them but they didn’t get hurt.

Lucy was very mad “They’re gonna pay for that thing!” Judy covered Nick’s wound with the only piece of gauze she could find, it was tiny but it will do the work.

The moment They saw Lucy peaking on them, bullets starts to rain towards them, the huge rock Lucy was sitting behind was shredded like a piece of paper. She couldn’t return fire.

“A little help guys?”

Nick can barely aim with one hand especially that he’s using a rifle and not that of an experienced shooter, Judy was low on the ground, took out as much as she can with her ‘Forest Eagle’ but it was barely helpful, there’re too many of them. Without any supplies they were soon out of ammo.

“Hey!”Lucy yelled at Nick and Judy since they stopped doing anything a few minutes ago

“You guys have any ammo left?”

They both shook their head, Nick sat down holding his wound so it will bleed less.

Lucy contacted the station with the radio she always has,”This is Lucy, lock on to my coordinates, need some help here!”

“Hold your ground Lucy, reinforcements are on the way.”Chief Bogo was on the other side of the radio call, the sound of people moving and cars starting made Lucy relief a little.

In a sudden, they stopped, Lucy peak her head a bit to see what is going on. A jaguar wearing a dark black suit, have a scarf on her neck seems like it’s made by her own fur, and finally their eyes met.

“Oh, Kanpera.”

“Lucy.”

Another long time of silence only Kanpera and Lucy staring at each other.

“Here to mess my day up aren’t you?”

Lucy stand up and stretched, “yep, you sure know me.”She didn’t even cared about Kanpera or the minions behind her”It’s not like the first time I did this.”

Another helicopter was high above them, Lucy paused and covers the sun with one of her hand the see who’s up in the skies, she soon gave up and put her hand down to take a look at her watch,”Well we have lots of time to waste, what are you gonna do?”

Kanpera looked at Lucy eyes rushed with red, like the cold blooded killer she is.

“Not to worry Lucy, I got plenty to do.”

She smiled, you could see her sharp teeth hanging outside, shiny and deadly. 


	3. Cure for a forgotten soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always a cure for everything, but sometimes, time is the best healer for a heart

“Great…” Lucy was prepared for a sneak attack from her, “it’s never a good thing to see her laugh.”

Kanpera faked an attack, Lucy tried to block it but soon realized it was a trick, she got kicked meters away.

With that happened Kanpera took out her gun and aimed for Judy

“Die little bunny.”

With that said, Judy though she was dead, her ears went deaf of a second. She closed her eyes and then opened it again. That she saw wasn’t death, it was lots of blood spraying on her face and a bullet covered with dropped in front of her, she looked up.It was Nick, and he was smiling.

“N-Nick?” Even Judy noticed her voice was trembling, Nick fell to the ground, slowly closed his eyes.

“Wait! No!” She shook Nick while her tears dropped near his wound on his stomach. Kanpera was a bit surprised.

“And I thought I saw everything…”

The gun was pointing at Judy once again.

“I won’t miss this time.”

Lucy dashed towards Kanpera and elbowed her neck, a feeling of cold metal and a huge force almost made her faint. She blacked out for a second and kneeled down in front of her, her head was bleeding.

Kanpera crushes her throat with one paw, lifting her up to see her suffer face to face.

“You’re strong Lucy, but you're no predictor.”

Lucy grabbed her own neck tries to catch a breath for herself, Kanpera holds her hand strong and puts the pistol from her to against Lucy’s head. Kanpera smirked at her, she was in military school with her, Lucy was dominating her in everything back then. She was noticed as a humiliation of her family. Not long after graduation, she got kicked out of her family. Finally, many years gone past she can have her sweet bloody revenge. Judy couldn’t help, she is too tall for a takedown and will put too much risk on Lucy.

“You’ll always be a pray...Ah!”

A bullet flew past Lucy by an inch, knocking Kanpera’s gun to the ground, that strength also forced her to drop Lucy.

Lucy didn’t hesitate a bit, she swiped Kanpera off the ground, Judy found a chance and grabbed the gun away from them. She soon turned back to Nick and looked at the sunset. There was a Fox, Judy thought she was dreaming, he looked just like Nick. 

“Look who’s in trouble?”

“Shut up and help us Wormont!”

Lucy took cover behind the rock again, Kanpera was trying to get up again, a bullet went through the wall that she was in front of.

“Stay down kitty, the next one is going straight in your head.”

The wind brought up sand while a black helicopter was closing in, Wormont’s sight was limited. Lucy can’t do anything but take cover behind the rock that is nearly broken, Kanpera knew it was her call,  she grabbed onto a rope that was handed down from a white fox wearing a dark dress from the helicopter, she had no emotions on her face, she just watched Kanpera slowly climb the rope she handed. Only Judy could barely see what’s happening, but the wind was starting to push her away, she had to grab onto Nick and try not to get blown away. 

“I’m glad you came to pick me up…”Kanpera dusted the sand of her suit

“Well, that was the plan isn’t it?”The white fox turned to the pilot, “Let’s go.”

“What about our minions?” Kanpera closed the door as they rose

“Oh don’t even care about them Kanpera, they’re going to be useless ashes in seconds.”The white fox had a controller on her hand, only a few seconds later the buildings went up in flames, the explosion started small, Judy tried her best to drag Nick to a safe area but he was too heavy for a bunny to drag. She started crying, she can’t believe she can’t do anything to save him. Suddenly a paw grabbed Judy and Nick was also carried out of there, she quickly dried her tears and saw a gray fur forest wolf dropped them near a police car.

“Judy, stay here, an ambulance is on the way.” He quickly rubbed some liquid antibody on Nick’s wound so it won’t get infected any further.

“He’ll be ok right Simon?”

“I-”Simon looked at Chief Bogo, Bogo shook his head.

“I don’t know Judy, I’m sorry.”

Lucy wanted to go in and see if she can save anyone out of this, Wormont grabbed her and tossed her back, a huge explosion came right after that, pieces of metal was raining to the ground.

“Lucy, what were you thinking? You could’ve blown your face off!”

“Well, at least I tried to save someone.” Wormont sighed “You haven’t changed a bit, from military school till now, not a bit.”

He grabbed his sniper gun and started walking back so the fire department can clear up this mess.

“Come on Lucy, you need this ambulance.”

Lucy was mumbling something, probably trash talking about Wormont but she still goes with him, he’s right she needed this ambulance, her head is still buzzing after those deadly hits from Kanpera.

Simon helped Judy to get Nick into the ambulance, Lucy sat beside Judy while she was shaking and crying.

“You guys coming?”Lucy looked at Wormont

“No, we have to see what’s leftover at this place.”

She put an ice bag on her head and punched the wall.

“Good luck with that, tell me how it ends will you?”

“Sure, but you need rest now.”Wormont looked at Lucy with a worried smile

“You know me Wormont, I don’t do ‘rest.’”Lucy closed the door and then closed her eyes

“Let’s not waste any more time, let go.”

The red light started to flash, Zootopia was as busy as usual, in the ambulance was silence. Lucy is still upset with herself. She could’ve save someone, anyone. She let everyone down, and she can’t forgive herself for that. Judy is upset simple as she couldn’t save Nick, if it wasn’t for Simon, he’ll be dead. After helping her with the Nighthowler case, she couldn’t repay him. Just out there he took a shot for her, on the helicopter he said he had someone he likes… could it be… me? Judy looked outside, holding her tears while they stop in front of the hospital. Lucy threw the ice bag away and helped the doctors with bringing Nick to the surgery. They went as far as they can, the doors closed shut right in her eyes, she kneeled to the ground, she couldn’t hold it any longer the tears went straight to the floor, didn’t take long the floor was wet.

Lucy took Judy to the closest seat,”Don’t worry these animals are professionals they’ll take care of Nick.”

Judy nodded but didn’t stop crying.

“Oh, you bunnies are so emotional.”

Judy laughed a bit,”Yeah... I guess we are.”

“Nick will be fine, I promise you.”Judy looked at Lucy in the eyes and slowly nodded once.

“Thank you Lucy, hope for the best.”

On the other side, they were cleaning up dead bodies of the minions,”So many innocent souls lost…”

“The terrorist group didn’t care a single bit about them.”Something shiny sparked into Simon’s eyes, he slowly closed in.

“Hey, Wormont!” Wormont crouched near him.”It’s a 9mm bullet and it seems like it has something on it.”

“You mean Nick’s blood?”

“No, something else, that part is oddly green.”

“Maybe rust?”Simon handed it to Wormont, he raised it towards the sunset so he can take a better look at it

“No, it’s poison. I’ve been shot by this poison before it made it black out immediately, I never knew how to cure it but I’m pretty sure there is medicine for this.”

“Can you identify it?”

“We call it the ‘forgotten soul’ No one have seen one of these poison in years.”

“So there’s no medicine for this?”

“I’ll afraid it’s been gone for a while.”

“I got someone who can help.”

“Then let’s go, I’ll call Lucy on the way.”

Lucy’s phone rang, “looks like we have a result from the cleanup crew.” She put Wormont on the speakers, “Tell me what’s up.”

“Lucy, this whole thing was a trick.”Lucy looked confused.

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“The hostages, they weren’t real. Still you feeling better yet? I feel like you should...”

“Cut to the chase Wormont.”

“Ok, the point of everything they wanted to spread our force so they can take down us in small groups they meant to hurt Nick, or maybe even kill him. Our other groups also got attacked but not as strong as the group you guys encountered.” Judy made a hole in the wall,”Those bloody monsters!”

“Clam down Judy”, Lucy lifted her away from the wall,”Anything else?”

“Yes, the bullet that stroke Nick, it might have poison on it.”

Judy took her phone,”What kind of poison?”

“We don’t know yet, we need to bring it back so Vera can identify it. I’m deeply sorry Judy.”

Judy hung up and smacked the phone to the ground.

“Why! This isn’t fair!”

Lucy picked up her phone, only a few cracks on the screen protector, then she looked at Judy, she had nothing on her mind, she just looked at her. They forgot time until the doctors came outside with Nick in the bed.

“Doctor, how is he?”

Judy came straight into his face since the doctor is just a raccoon.

“He’s in a coma but he’ll likely recover don’t worry it’s just the matter of time.”

“Why is he in a coma?”

“We found poison in his blood but we couldn’t identify it, that might be the problem, we put a lot of fresh blood into him, he nearly died of blood loss.”

Judy followed the doctors to his cell.

“Come here at 6:00 P.M. tomorrow, now he needs to rest.”

Judy nodded and walked to the staircase.

“You need me to escort you home?”

Judy shook her head,”I’m fine, thanks for everything Lucy.”

Lucy stared at her walking slowly out of her sight. She though, she could’ve done something there, but she knows Judy need some time to clear her head.

She soon got to her apartment and lay down on her bed, thinking only about that soft, fluffy orange tail.

Meanwhile in ZPD

“Vera, it’s another late night work?”

“Yeah Mark, don’t wait up.”

Vera hung up her phone while Wormont handed her the bullet.

“Extracting poison you say, I can do that.”

“How fast can you make an antidote for it?”

“When do you want it?”

“Fast as possible.”

Vera stretched a bit,”See me at noon tomorrow.”

Wormont stepped out of the lab and looked at Simon

“Tomorrow at noon.” Wormont knew what he’s going to ask

Simon nodded,”Let’s just hope Nick will live till then.”

The moon was shining bright, while it filled Nick’s cell with white mystical light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next one being posted on June 9(Friday) and any suggestions please comment below!


	4. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been raining all day, but at last, we see the sunset.

Judy got out of bed, she looked outside the window, dark cloud surrounded her apartment. She didn't care for a breakfast, she slammed the door to her apartment like it was somewhere she never wants to come back. The rain started to drop, but with much animals taller than her. It was mostly covered for her. Judy finally sat on office chair, looking at the blank screen, listening to the rain outside.

"Judy you alright? You seem awfully distracted."

Lucy came around and found out Judy was staring at the computer screen for the past hour. As she guessed, the screen was a picture of Nick. She still didn't answer until Lucy came over and shaken her awake.

"Oh sorry! I was..."

"Looking at a photo of Nick, I know, you been looking at it for an hour."Lucy looked at the photo, "Is this when he first joined ZPD?"

Judy nodded, "You weren't in the crowd?"

Lucy smiled"I wish I was, the first fox officer, who knew? I was with one of my dumb friend."

Tear bursted out of Judy, "He's a good fox, if anyone ever trusted him."

Lucy took a seat beside Judy, "I trust him, long before you ever know him."

Judy dive into Lucy's chest with tear falling out of her eyes she couldn't think straight, Lucy pat her back."Don't worry, you'll get to see him today."

Time flies, they've been talking about Nick since 9 in the morning, Judy knew every single detail that she know about Nick or heard from him. The room was only themselves and oddly enough, it was full of laughters.

"Have you two been chatting all morning?"A while wolf entered the room,Lucy's eyes rolled at him "Oh shut up Lance, where have you been all morning?"

He shaked the compound in his hand, "The hospital, Chief told me to guard Nick."

"What's that in your hand?"

"Lucy, somethings are better as a surprise."He came with a smile, and then a smirk

"Ugh... this is why I hate you."Lucy groaned

"Well no one likes me anyway, and now will you excuse me I'm going to get some lunch and keep an eye on Nick."

"One last questions, who's guarding him now?"

He thought about it and then ran away with a hurry. Lucy shook her head and face palm herself.

"Don't worry Judy, I know Simon and Mark are taking shifts guarding Nick all the time."

"Oh those forest wolves? I heard they're pretty good."

"They're very experienced, now let go get some lunch, maybe take a half day off."

Judy hopped of the chair,"Let's go, I know a place."

Lucy grabbed her umbrella with her, the rain was still pouring down from the sky. She also phoned Chief Bogo saying she and Judy won't be there for the afternoon.

"Well who's gonna do the work?"

Chief Bogo was also interviewing a new officer, the white fox awkwardly smiled at him. "You know what nevermind, take your day off."

He hang up the phone and soon take out a huge file and hand it to the white fox,"So, Ms. Skye, if you finish these work before midnight then you're hired."

Skye took the file and stand up, nearly fell over because how heavy it was."Yes sir!"

"Well then get out of my office and get to work!" Skye shaked a bit, but she knew she'll have to get used to this loud yelling.

At mean while Judy and Lucy got a seat at a place called 'Jarry's'

"This is where you often go to eat?"Lucy looked around, making herself comfortable in a small seat.

"This or microwaving some carrots."Judy ordered the usual: some baked carrots and fries with a small salad with no onion.

Ludy was still surfing the menu, "Uh... I'll have your special soup of the day."

"Miss, there's fish in there, are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I saw the ingredients."

The waiter left and seemed very confused, Judy was even more confused.

"Wait you eat fish? You don't look like a predator to me."Lucy smiled at Judy, she think it's pretty funny to see people think she eats weird.

"Yeah I do."Judy couldn't get more confused, "Really since when?"

Lucy thinked about it,"Since I start taking Lance's lunch, about 5 years ago, When I was 17."

Judy looked shocked but soon reailzed something,"Sounds like you and Lance really bond."

Lucy laughed,"You can't be serious, he's the worst animal I ever know!"

Judy smirked,"Or maybe you're saying that because you're afraid to admit."

Lucy's face flashed red,"I-I don't like him at all!" Judy kept on going, "You two were flirting at the office, how long have you two known each other?"

"Since... I can remember..."Lucy covered her face and whispered "Please not in public."

Judy stopped teasing her,"So are we still gonna see Nick at 6:00?"

Lucy peeked through her fingers and nodded

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Lucy, in fact I think Nick likes me."

Lucy put her hand down because she saw the waiter coming with their meals, her face with still a bit red but not that noticeable.

"Change a topic, wanna go to a park near later?" Lucy picked out a piece of fish and send it to her mouth while watching Judy stuffing her mouth with a carrot.

"Yeah sure thing." Judy nodded and said it with a mouth full, the rain kept pouring down as Judy swallow her sorrow down her mouth. Lucy decided not to finish her soup, she kind of lost her appetite just watching Judy chow down her meal. Lucy looked outside the window, animals are getting wet, shivering ,running in the thunderstorm.

"My sisters get scared by this weather often." Judy noticed she was looking outside.

"And you?" Lucy was looking further, at the deep alley across the street rain was washing out something from the alley.

"Judy, the alley, something isn't right." Judy ran outside without a sound, Lucy realized when Judy was crossing the street.

"That sly little..." Lucy ran outside, leaving her umbrella behind and throw some money at the waiter

"What did you find?" Lucy saw Judy keeled down to something and looking at the sky, the alley was dark and the body landed on the garbage cans, knocking a few over, but seems like no one has found him yet.

"A dead body, seems like he has been left here for a while."

"An Argalis ,let's look if we can find someone who knows him."

"Wound from the head, seems like he falled down the building. The storm must've covered the sound of him falling, He's was dead in less than 14 hours."

"Poor Argalis, let's go find the manage." Judy got up and went through the back door of the left building.

"Who's the manager here?" Judy yelled at the empty reception

"Hey, where is everyone?" Lucy walked along the office desk looking at the computer screen that is still glowing, she sat down looking at the files on the computer.

"They're having a meeting across town."

"A meeting over town? With someone dead in their alley? "Judy hopped on the desk and stared at the screen while Lucy sent pictures on the files she found and called him.

"We'll sent people to take a look, but now we are short on people."

"Where is everyone?"

"They're all on patrol, after what happened in the desert the mayor wants us to increase security so no terror attack will happen either it's real or fake."

Lucy hung up, and layed her back on the seat, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

"You know Judy, we might be in more trouble than you think... Judy?"She didn't heard any response, just to find out Judy was on the way to see Nick and didn't heard a thing. She growled and went after her.

The rain haven't stopped a second, after she gave up taking a cap at the rush hour, Lucy soon decided to walk to the hospital without any rain protection passing through the never ending crowd of animal. When she got there, she sneezed in front of the door and shivered.

"Oh I'm so getting a cold."

"Really? When was the last time you got sick?"

Lucy heard that familiar annoying voice again.

"Lance, you're supposed to guard Nick, what can you possibly do by standing at the front door?"

Lance wandered around, "I saw Judy went in so I assumed you were on the way, besides Mark is in there, he can take care of it."

Lucy rolled her eyes,"Irresponsible. Now take me to where he is."

"Upstairs, second on the right."

Lance followed Lucy as she complaining about he have done no work in the past week.

"Well, I use to do work hard but I barely get any money out of it."Lance showed her his wallet, only a few nickels were in there.

"I work at the SWAT, ZPD where else do I have to work?"

"I don't know why they don't pay you."

"Hey, what was the thing you had at lunch?"

"He was shot by a poison bullet, "The forgotten soul remember?"

Lucy gasped "That kind of poison was gone for years!"

"I know, thank Vera for saving him."

They stand by the window watching Judy sit beside Nick.

"Hey Nick, it's been a while now, any plans of waking up?"

Nick was asleep, Judy didn't know about this and Mark didn't want to ruin this moment.

Judy's tears fall down on this chest,"When will you wake up?"

Nick's ears slightly twitched, Judy didn't notice, but he's is listening to every word she said.

"I miss your smile, your sound, your everything, I need you Nick, wake up!"

Nick laid there, just breathing casualty as Judy fall down onto his chest. Nick's chest soon got wet and he strock her head this his right hand.

"N-Nick?"Judy first got scared and then realized it was him, soon a kiss on the cheek waken Judy from her crying.

"You bunnies are so emotional~"

"Nick! You sly bastard!"

Outside the room, something else is happening.

Lucy looked at Lance, "Hey, I got to tell you something."

Lance sat down on the chair near the door,"I-"

"She took your money Lance."

A another arctic deer walked towards them

"Brother! Why did you..."

"Lucy it's about time you tell him, you been taking most of his money since the first week he got hired."

Lance looked at Lucy surprised,"It's ok Lucy, I-I know you didn't meant it."

"Wait, you are ok with this?"Lucy was ready to see his wrath but his reaction surprised her.

"What kind of friend I am if I can't let you have what I have?"Lucy smiled and hugged him

"Lance, you're truly my best friend."

She smiled, Lance smiled, they all did, the cloud went away and the red sunset shined into the room, filling it with nothing but hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, but hope you enjoy it!


	5. A Cold Blooded Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washes away evidence, cold blooded killer leaving a unsolvable case, the light of the bright moon makes a soul shivers about what's gonna happen next, be sure to keep distance to who you trust, because even a family can betray you.

It’s only been a few days, Nick’s wound has barely healed up, but he knows Chief Bogo’s manner, he couldn’t have a day off especially when they are short on hand in the office. He rubbed the sweat off his face, drinking the last drop of the coffee in his cup, got up and threw it into the garbage. 

“Officer Wilde?” A charming white fox entered the room, It was the new recruit standing around the office door, carrying files that she could barely maintain balance. Nick quickly got up again and grabbed half of the files off her hand.

“Just but it on the desk, anywhere.”Nick went back to work, Skye scatter the files all over the desk. He felt the desk tited a bit.

“That is a lot of work, you must be new around here, welcome aboard, you can call me Nick.” Skye sticked her tongue out and smiled.

“Nice to meet you Nick, I’m Skye.”

Nick smiled back at her, and picked up the file that is the nearest to him. “Dead in alley, discovered by-” Nick seemed a bit shock, then he rushed out of the door and found Judy in her office.”

“Hey carrots, how much do you know about this case?”

He handed her the file, her eyes swept over the whole case.

“A few days ago, the day you woke up.”

“I know this person, Carl Croage, he was one of my neighbor and the apartment you went someone bought it and it was supposed to be a hotel in a few months, the construction was gonna start this week.”

“You mean, it wasn’t the first crime scene?”

“No, the body must've been moved.”

Judy looked outside the window, “You think it’s a hate crime?”

“I don’t know him that well, but seems like everyone get along with him.”

Judy start to spin her chair around, in a way of helping her think.

“Then, what’s the motive?”

“Hard to tell, it’s a cold case.”

Skye popped into the room,” Perhaps we can use the camera to see the killer”s face.”

“The cameras! Yes! I always forgot about them!” Judy hopped out off her chair and shaked Skye’s hand

“Thank you Ms.- uh sorry your name please?”

“Skye, Skye Skarrlow.”

“Oh so you’re the new recruit everyone is talking about, you’ll do a great job with your quick thinking.”

Judy lead them into the camera room, a tall alligator was sitting in front of a computer that controls all of the cameras. When they entered the room he was still focused on something.

“Neilson, what are you looking at?”He peaked at them,”Nothing really.”

Judy walked near, and slowly, she sees a chameleon walking around the alley around Nick’s apartment talking on his bluetooth.

“Huh, I guess it is nothing. He did anything?”

“No, he’s been talking on his phone for a while though.”

“A chubby little guy isn’t he?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” He turned the camera away from him and also turned himself to Judy.

“I know you guys aren’t here just for chatting, now what can I help you with?”

Judy opened the file and he picked it up and tilted his glasses

“So I was wondering if you can show us what happened before.”

“Sure thing.” He quickly start searching the cameras while Skye noticed something.

“Mr. Neilson, your tail is missing some parts what happened to it.”

“Um, Skye is isn’t the best time to-”

“Oh it’s ok Nick, my tail got shot years ago, they have to remove some of the parts so the infection won’t affect my entire body.” And then he told the whole story of how they get the bullet out and all those bloody scenes of shooting someone while he was in the surgery 

Skye backed off a bit, seems like she is about to throw up. Nick stared at her meaning her not to do anything while she swiftly closed her eyes. 

“You got into this mess, now you have to listen to this.” Nick whispered into her ears, Skye slowly nodded and kept her eyes shut.

“Right, let’s get into work shall we?”

She sat on the table, they looked at the same screen for four hour straight.

“Ugh! My eyes is stinging.”

“You probably forgot to blink Skye.” Nick shaked his head, looking outside the window while Skye is rubbing her eyes and her tears off her face. Judy was still focus on the screen, even Neilson couldn’t stand four hours of looking at a computer screen, Nick went to get them a box of donut while Skye was stretching.

“Wow Judy, you’re not called first place for nothing.”

“Hey Neilson, I found something.”

“Yes Judy?”

“The camera was off for an hour, what happened then?”

“The camera had a single block and soon it lost connection. We sent people to fix it as soon as possible.”

“No dead bodies when they was fixing it?”

“No, they had a whole crowd, if they did they would’ve reported it to us.”

“How long did it took to get back online?”

“It took 3 minutes to reconnect, they left right before the camera was back on.”

Judy smacked the table,” Damn! They got lucky!”

Nick came back with a box the donut and one in his mouth.

“Why so mad carrots?”

“They got away with it! Now the case is unsolvable and a killer is still out there!”

“It is pretty frustrating alright, but what can we do? We don’t even know what the killer looks like.”

Judy sighed and slid off the table, grabbing a donut on the way out.

“You’re right Nick, let’s call it a day.”

Nick knew she was disappointed, so he ran after her.

“You want some of these?”

“You can take it Skye, I’m gonna take a shift.” Skye packed the box of donut in her bag, hearing Nick and Judy outside the locker room.

“Nick we lead a killer outside and he or she could be out there killing people! We have to do something! We could collect fingerprints! Or maybe-”

“Carrots!” Nick was frustrated and start pulling his fur on his head, turning his head around.

“We can’t do that, chief won’t approve us! We already have too much to do, I can barely finish my job without your help.”

“But there’s a killer! This is more important!”

“The rain probably washed all of them off!”

“He’s right, the rain have a possibility to wash it away, besides if the killer is a professional he or she might of worn gloves it’s pointless to search anymore.”Skye went out of room 

“So we just let him get away and go out there to kill more? “ Judy stand straight in her face yelling, “Is this what you think?”

“I’m sorry Judy, but if the killer goes out killing again, we could catch him this time.”

“I can’t believe you animals!”

She ran out of the ZPD, crying. Nick ran after her leaving Skye behind again.

“Well, I guess I’m alone again.” Skye slowly walked out of the building, the opposite way of the sunset.

“Hey! Judy! Wait up!” He caught up with Judy soon, “I can make it up for you!”

Judy turned around into his chest still crying.”H-how?”

“I’ll take you out for a fancy dinner.”

“Oh really? In this outfit?”

“What’s wrong in this outfit? You look at cute as ever.”

“Stop~” Judy laughed and face flashed red

“Come on cutie, let’s go, it’s right across my apartment.”

Nick walked her to the restaurant, looking at his apartment, feeling something different about it.”

“Did you forgot to close your window this morning?”

“I don’t remember, go get a seat, I’ll be right back.”

The chameleon who was on the phone hours ago, was on the roof top on that apartment, hidden behind a A/C system.

“He’s in, bomb detonation is in 30 seconds.” 

“Willard, don’t kill him, we just want to test his beast deep inside.”

“Don’t worry Kally, you’ll get what you want.”He jumps to another building roof just to climb down safely and went across the street to see the so called  _ ‘ _ fun’.

Nick entered his room, look around seeing nothing weird, he went straight to the window and soon heard a beeping sound. He saw Judy was still standing at the same place looking at him, he knew he has to save as many as he can.

“Judy where’s a bomb here! Evacuate the citizens now!” Of course that animals still don’t believe something that come out of a fox’s mouth, but Judy trusted him that this isn't a joke, he’ll never joke something about this, right?

Either way Judy shouted at the citizens to get out the building and get to a safe distance. Nick jumped out of the building window, the explosion was only big enough for that floor to gone on fire, gladly, there wasn’t anyone who got hurt, except Nick.

Nick was blow to the other side of the street, leaving a huge blood mark on his back while he was sliding on the ground by the force of the explosion. He was struggling to get up by himself, but Judy soon pulled him up.

“You ok Nick? That was quite a hit.”

“I’m fine, no one got hurt right?”

“Not that anyone I can see.”

Nick shivered, someone was sneaking behind them, he quickly took out his gun and pointed behind him. Judy was surprised that he was still armed she left her gun in her locker. Willard was still blended in the environment Nick can’t see him but he can somehow sense him.

“Very good.” Willard though in his head, closing in on him and a dagger soon went though Nick’s right arm, which is holding a gun.

“Ah!” Nick dropped his gun, the dagger was pulled out of his arm to his neck,”A tiny movement and you’re dead.”

Willard showed himself, the crowd that was watching seconds ago scattered everywhere.

“Ryan I’m not even hungry, and why do I have to go with you and your girlfriend to dinner?”

“Because last time I left you at home you nearly got alcohol poisoning.”

“Yeah but Lance was there too, he can-”

“Listen he can’t take care of you, besides aren’t you supposed to take care of him? You are one and a half years older than him.”

“He is a pain in the neck, and where is Lareaca?”

“I heard she is working on some explosive in the SWAT lab with Lance.”

“I see fire.” Lucy cut into Ryan’s sentence, “Something is going on, let’s go take a look.”

Ryan nodded and flipped over the fence taking a shortcut between the streets. Lucy followed after him, seeing someone familiar.

“Wait! There’s someone with a hostage.”

“It’s Nick and his right hand is bleeding.”

“You think you can take him down by behind?” Lucy grabbed her short spear that she was hiding it under her shirt.

“When did you start carrying that this around?”

“Let’s worry about that later, You think you can do it?”

Judy saw those two and she backed off a bit, Lucy swiped him off the ground, Willard soon lost his balance, She swing Willard over dropping his dagger.

“Not you again.” Willard elbowed Lucy in the leg making her back off. Ryan bounce off the wall and kicked him in the face. Willard rolled on the ground and saw Judy pointing a gun at him.

“Oh nuts.” Willard sat there looking at Judy, “Well go ahead, shoot me.”

Of course Judy won’t kill him, but she had a few questions.

“Did you kill Carl a few days ago?”

“Sorry I don’t remember anyones name, I only do my job.” While Judy was off guard he grabbed her hand and throw her to Lucy as a distraction, and he rushed through the traffic nearly got hit by a bus, Ryan can’t cross the traffic like him, besides he blended in really fast, leaving nothing to track him.

“You should’ve take the shot Judy.”

Nick left a huge puddle of his blood, the restaurant offered him some bandages to cover the wound.

“I guess I should’ve but there’s nothing to do now, come on Nick, you can crash at my apartment.”

“Sounds good, thanks Judy.”

Firefighters soon arrived putting out the fire.

“Hey brother, you gonna pick up Lareaca or what?”

“Good point, see you two later then.”

Judy didn’t want the dinner anymore, he just wanted some alone time with Nick at her apartment at this point.

“Hey sweetie!” Lareaca hugged him and nearly made him fell. ”Ok calm down there.”

He gave her a kiss on the lips, while Lucy and Lance was just standing a side, watching them.

Lucy still wasn’t hungry, but kind of worried about what Willard will do next.

“Hey, worried about something?” Lance knew she was think about something, after all theses years he can easily tell.

“Y-yeah, it’s just Willard, Kanparea, they seems like working together.”

“Willard? You saw him?”

“Mhm, he blow up a building and wanted Nick for something.”

Lucy and Lance decided that Ryan and Larnaca needed some private time, so they went off to a ice-cream store to talk about this.

“What made you think someone is behind all this?”

“I don’t know, but they’re kind of targeting Nick.”

“Because he’s the first fox officer?”

“They aren’t a fox, it’s not out of jealousy.”

“If they do have this so called master mind, we have nothing to know that they are up to.”

Lucy sighed and looked at the moon start rising, Lance bought a strawberry ice-cream for her and then they got out the store since it was closing.

“How do you afford a three scoop with your money left?”

“That was all I had left in my wallet.”

Lucy’s phone rang, she looked at the text and rolled her eyes.

“You have your key to your house?”

“Not this time why?”

“Ryan told me to go home around 3 am, he said he has some ‘work’ to do.”

“Wanna hang out till then?”

“Well I got nothing better to do, let’s go.”

Lance and Lucy set off to the mall that opens 24/7, with the moon shades upon them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Willard, you seemed a bit bruised.”

“You don’t have to tell me that Kally.”

The white fox was reading a magazine  _ the Zootopia times.  _

“Why does Jack want him alive? I don’t get it.”

“You gotta ask him yourself.”

“I’m too lazy to do that, but whatever it is he has a reason.”

Willard stretched and lay down on a matt and soon into his dreams.

In another room, two bunnies have their eyes met over a light meal that Jack made.

“You want me to kidnap my sister?”

“You, have a problem with it Aura?”Jack looked deeply into her gray eyes.

“No, I’m actually every pleased that you offered this to me Savage.”

“Oh please, call me Jack.” Jack gave a handshake but she didn’t accept it

“I don’t do handshake, when do you want this to happen?”

Jack took out a ticket for the train into the city center, gave it to her while smirking. “Anytime you feel like, after you’re done give us a call, and I’ll prepare the money.”

“You have a deal.”

Aura grabbed the ticket and put it in her right pocket, Jack watched her for a long time, she was the perfect assassin, she didn’t had any professional training, but just looking at her walk, she made absolutely no sound, cold blooded. “She’s a natural.” Jack mumbled to himself, poured a glass of red wine and enjoying the moonlight.

Aura boarded the train to the city center, thinking of her sisters. “ Judith Laverne Hopps, you’re a disgrace to our whole family.”

She ripped the photo of her and Nick together.  “You left me in that useless farm, just to let me get bullied by my brothers and sisters, one day I’ll kill them all, but now, this payback will do.”

Aura knew it was a long ride by herself, she looked at the sky and a hot tear dropped on her hand.

“This shouldn’t happen to me.”

She hit her lips until it start to bleed.”I shouldn’t have any feelings for that family. They’re nothing but a target to me.”

She hopped off the bench, clearing her mind until all she can think of is this mission she has to complete. As Jack said, she’s a natural at this, and this will prove her, once and for all.


	6. Tracking a bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something broken is not only a sworn by Nick, but also, himself.

A dawn rises upon the city, but behind the clouds. Lucy didn’t went home that day, she knew it’s gonna be a mess, somehow in her room. So she slept on a bench in the mall, using Lance’s tail as a pillow. 

“Hey, wake up! You’re eating my tail!”

Lance barely slept at all, mostly because Lucy pushed him off the bench ten minutes after she fell asleep and took his tail as a pillow. He didn’t mind at first, he played on his phone until it dies. Soon after that he felt extremely bored and tired. Though the uncomfortable he still managed to fall asleep on the ground, he been through worst in military school. He didn’t know that it was, he felt his tail was bleeding and he was right, Lucy had sharp teeth for a animal that is not supposed to eat fish. She apparently was hungry, most animal walked by and looked at them, Lance saw the sun rising through a window, behind the buildings of the center of the city. He carried Lucy when he sees yelling at she isn’t gonna wake her up.

“This is so embarrassing.”

He walked to straight to the station, so they won’t be late for work, it didn’t took long, but it sure did make lots of animals turn around and look at him.

“Hey Benjamin, you’re here early.”

“I know, they have a buy one get one free on donuts this morning so I decided why not? It’s saving money.” He said it while chowing down some corn flakes. 

Lance smiled awkwardly at him, and pointed at his neck. “Not for long if you keep getting them stuck in your neck and forgetting about them.”

Benjamin wiped his neck and a few donuts fell out, some of them probably days ago.

“Keep an eye on those donuts, I’ll see you around.” He laid Lucy down on a sofa in the resting area and poured himself some coffee.

“Seriously Lance, what’s with you and this girl?”

“Friends, really good friends.” Vera smiled, “No, you two have something deeper then, ‘only friends.’”

“Really? What about you and Sirien?”

“Lance he’s my boyfriend since last June.”

“So, you two are a thing now?” Vera rolled her eye and Lance seemed a bit frighten.

“You should’ve know this- get back here!”

Lance dashed out of the room to upstairs the other side of the hallway, his office.

“He needs to be taught a lesson.”

“I agree Vera.” The creepy sound came behind Vera, she felt her fur went straight up, her ears on full alert and the fact Lucy made she can’t stop shaking.

“What is it Vera? You seem like a bit scared.” A bit? You scared the living soul out of me! She silently yelled in her mind.

“When did you wake up?”

“Soon enough to see Lance running out of the room, now come on let’s get to work.”

Lucy chugged the rest of the coffee down her throat, Vera sat down on the sofa.

“I just barely dodged a bullet.”

She soon calmed herself down and went out to buy some chemical and on the way out she saw a bunny with a black dress talking to Benjamin at the front.

“Hey, can I help you?”

“Yes, I understand Judy Hopps works here can you tell me where her office is?”

“You’re not allowed in there.”

“It’s a family matter, if you’re not gonna help I’ll find her myself.”

“Upstairs 208, Nick maybe in there if you’re scared of foxes, just warning you.”

“If one thing I am, is not scared of anything.” Her tone was a bit warning.

“How old are you?”

“22, what do you care?”

“Nothing, just asking.”

Vera went out the front door, and Aura went to her office.

“Ms. Hopps you have a visitor.” Benjamin called Judy before Aura went in so she have at least a second to prepare what’s coming. The door slammed open, a few files fell from the table to the ground, petals of the flower dropped onto the pot.

“Do I know you?” 

“Yes, I’m supposed to be your sister.” Judy took a closer look at her

“Aura? Mom and Dad are looking for you all over the place what are you doing here?”

“Like you, getting out of that place.”

“Hey Judy, who’s this?”Nick entered the room with a cup of coffee freshly made from the resting area,

“This is Aura, my sister, and that’s-”

“Nick Wilde I presume?”

“Y-yes, have we met before?”

“Probably not, first fox officer.”Aura smiled, faked it of course. Nick scratched his neck uncomfortably.

“You sure know lot about me for someone I haven’t met before.”

“I agree.”Aura turned to Judy again.

“We have some catching up to do, you mind having dinner with me sis?”

“Sure, can Nick come?”

“This is more of a family dinner don’t you think?”

“Well yeah if you say it that way, sorry Nick.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up at six.”Aura slided down the handlebar of the stairs, and ran out of the building.

“A bit weird of her don’t you think?”

“I have more than 200 sisters Nick, there’s is gotta be one or two weird ones.”

“You have a point, are you gonna take her back to your parents farm?”

“I’ll at least try to convince her, if no maybe she will be living with us. To be honest I never really seen her around the farm when I was young.”

“That sounded even more wired. Well, keep working you got a big night coming up.”

Nick exited the room, thinking of stalking them so everything turns out right.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:50 PM, ZPD

Aura was at the front door, sitting on Benjamin's desk playing on her phone, most likely texting someone.

Judy finished her work early, she waved at Aura from her office. Aura nodded slightly and texted Jack.

“Your bait is almost ready.”

Aura grabbed Judy’s hand running as far as away before Judy have noticed something.

“Where are we actually going?” Judy had saw no animals passing by for the past ten minutes.

“No where, now if you don’t resist I can finish this much faster.” Aura pushed Judy to the ground, covering her mouth and nose with one hand. Judy punched Aura with a heavy strike, but it did nothing at all, Aura fought back with grabbing her arm and nearly breaking it!

“Mmm!”

Judy couldn't catch a single breathe out of the fight, soon she blacked out.

Aura took out her phone and called Jack, “Come and pick me up, I got what you want.”

Nick sneaked in while Neilson was on a break and saw all of this right before Aura’s ride arrived.

Aura looked at the and shot it down, soon Nick only have a black screen, there was nothing to track them, the car’s number pad was taken of, it’s planned so well. Nick covered his face,”I should’ve know better!”

Tear burst out of him, he swore he won’t cry after what happened to him when he was still a little kid, but he did plenty of times.

He shaked his head, “I must've been dreaming, how did this happen?”

“Nick, why are you in here?”

“It doesn’t matter Neilson, please call Chief Bogo for me, it’s important.”

In less then a minute Bogo appeared in the room,”Nick! What’s the situation?”

Nick hold his head said every word slow and clearly,”Judy got kidnapped.”

He showed him the video, still holding his head with one hand.

“We need to plan a rescue.”

“We can’t track them, we got nothing.”

“We have the cameras, I’ll keep an eye on the car, you guys go get planning.”

“I have to do this alone.” Nick’s one foot stepped out of the room

“Nonsense Wilde! You’re not gonna do this alone! Judy means something to all of us.”

Nick’s heart shocked, maybe there is something good about Bogo.

“We’ll figure something out, now come on, we’re all gonna help to save her.”

“Thank you Chief.”

“Now let’s get planning.” Bogo pats Nick in the back, to comfort him, Nick smiled slightly, went into his office and locked the door. As soon as he heard nothing from outside, he broke down. His keels fell straight to the floor with the hot tears that won’t stop falling. If he still was the fox that sells popsicle on the street, he won’t cry, especially for a bunny, but it's all different now. She saved her life, gave him a job and shelter, even a honor of the ‘First fox officer’

“Get your games together Nick.” Nick said to himself, punched the ground, whipped his tears off and start going through the video, trying to find as much information as he can.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy’s house 8:00 PM

“Hey Lucy, have you heard?”

“Heard what? I still haven’t have dinner yet.”

“What have you been doing all afternoon?”

“My room is a mess Lance, who know what your sister and my brother did in this room.”

“Well Chief just texted me, he wants us at the station.”

“Really? At this time? What’s it about?” Lucy threw a half ripen pillow that is wet.

“They say Judy got kidnapped and wants us to help with a plan.”

“Kidnapped? What happened?”

“I have no more information, let’s go, meet you at the station.”

“On it, see you then.”Lucy took out the trash and looked back at her room, still a huge mess. She sighed and took the bus to the station.

Lance entered the place before Lucy, the station was more crowded then he think, almost everyone was here, even some of the SWAT members.

“Anymore information then kidnapped?” Lucy tapped Lance on the shoulder, “I don’t know I just got here too.”

“Neilson is keeping track on it, the rest are are either helping him or comforting Nick.”

“I’ll go help Nick, he’s my old classmate he’ll listen to me.”

Lance went into the camera room helping Neilson to track down The kidnappers, Lucy went upstairs found out a crowd blocked outside of Nick’s office door.

“Lucy help us, he won’t open the door.” She is a SWAT member, black paws, a short thin tail with self painted pick spots, a Caribou.

“He doesn’t know I’m here right Annie?”

“No, he doesn’t what are you-”

“Is his window open?”

“Yes, but you’re not gonna-”

Lucy took a shortcut under Nick’s office’s window, she jumped and grabbed on a pipe, climbed above his window and swung herself into his room.

“Hey tough guy, What’s wrong?”

“Judy! That’s what’s wrong!” Nick pointed his gun at her and growled

“Alright Nick, calm down now.” Lucy closed in and took his gun away.

I’ll help you getting her back, let’s see that you have found.”

“That you’ll have to ask Neilson, I have nothing here, I only know the kidnapper is Judy’s sister, Aura.”

“That’s something, do you have her personal information file?”

“I’ve read it, nothing in there besides her name and gone missing four years ago.”

Another cold case fell on Nick’s shoulder, he opened the door and made his way through the crowd, outside to the streets, Lucy followed him to Judy’s apartment. 

“Thank you for your escort Lucy, I’ll be fine.”

Lucy stood by the door for a while and then left without a sound. Nick bought out his laptop viewing the news on the internet, putting a stuffed bunny toy on the left side. The news haven’t spread yet, but a secret can only hold that long from the public. Once again his mind was full of tracking Judy and getting her back. He didn’t know, he broke his sworn once again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having PAT's this and next week, sorry if this isn't my top work but hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Beast under moonshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Judy, Nick seemed a bit off, a bit too off to be-savage....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished the PAT's this week, this is definitely not my best work, but hope you enjoy it, next week the quality will be much better I promise, so hope everyone is still enjoying this story

Water dripping on Judy's head, keeping her somewhat awake. She shaked her head around drying the water off her fur. She tried to get away from the spot that has water leaking on top of her head, but the sound of chains broke her thought.

"You really had to do this to me?"

"Not quite sister, this is just to keep you weak and out of trouble."

"So you have to put me under a pipe that is leaking?"

"Yes, to make you more miserable."

Judy laughed a bit awkward, "Our jail has a better cell then this."

"Sis do you ever _shut up_?!""

"If you're that annoyed I probl- Mmmm!"

Aura had quite enough of her, she threw the novel that she was reading to the ground and taped her mouth.

"You know why you end up like this? You talk too much."

Aura picked up the nook and went back to reading, there's a window that Judy can see, she was facing the canyon. At least hundreds meters away from the other side. Judy looked to her right, A door, simple as that, but she doesn't know if it's heavily guarded, it might cost her life to go through it. She immediately closed her eyes after that thought, the headache was getting serious since she haven't sleep for more then 24 hours, she was thinking that this will help.

Nick was about the same, he didn't sleep all night just to find some evidence but he's pretty sure that he fell asleep at one point that night and he's still mad about himself because of that. He was planning on working in the office all day again, but Chief had a different idea for him.

"Nick how about you go but some tickets on cars, take your mind off Judy's case for a while."

"Yeah, sure why not?" Maybe some fresh air will help him through the day, that's what he had in his mind. The sun was a little too much for Nick, his sweat came through his shirt and to the ground, "And, 200 before noon, I can't believe Judy used to do this everyday, this is tiring."

He saw a 'Lugo juice' around the corner thinking of it's about lunchtime, he was gonna take a quick break to get a icey drink, but it's always hard to get off work.

"Hey! I was only late for a minute!"

"Sir, I'm just following the rules."

"It isn't fair!" He was a businessman judging from his outfit, but still a predator.

"Sir, I'm kind of busy so if you-"

The tiger striked, seems like he aslo had a long day, Nick stepped back a step, and with a push on his back, he fell down. Nick wasn't done with him, he hopped on him and crushed him risk with his rage.

"Help! Police!"

"I am a police!"

"Nick! Stand down!" Mark saw all this happening over across the streets

Nick walked away, to finally get a drink and not dealing with this mess.

Mark give the tiger a couple of dollars and an apology, and he caught up with Nick.

"Maybe you should go back to the station, I can handle this from here.

Nick nodded and waited for his drink. On the walk back he was think about how he just did that he his power, maybe there's something deep inside him that he haven't figure out. What exactly am I? Maybe a monster? No no no, that's just ridiculous.

"Hey Nick, we were looking all over for you!"

"Really? What's going on?"Nick walked into the building with Vera

"We have a draft for a plan, we thought you're the best one to judge if we use this plan or not, well since you're closest to Judy."

"Sounds about fair." He entered the meeting room, with a crowd surrounding a piece of paper.

Nick picked it up, a bunch of mixed feeling raised upon his mind.

"So, who's faking to be me?" Wormont stepped into Nick's view, about the right height, with some paint and brush should cover his black fur on his face, the fur style was the same with Nick so nothing to worry about that.

"You think you can get her back safe?"

"I believe I can."

"With what?"Nick looked straight into his eyes, but he he got back was a smirk from him.

"You don't have to worry, just a fox's nature."

"We have plenty of backup plans to help."

"Does that mean she is 100% safe?"

"Nick, everything has a risk-"

"I'm not taking any risk, we're not taking risk, think of something better!"

The paper gently flew to the ground, with a door slam that made it roll in the air.

"We can't have anything better than that sir, this is the plan that has the least risk. A miss shot could make them notice and lead to a lethal damage to officer Hopps."

"You mean we should go for this plan anyway?"

"Yes, now let's prepare for it."

Wormont went outside sat in a cab, "Winter egde 2034 please."

From downtown to the arctic biome is a long ride, but Wormont didn't mind, in fact he quite enjoy the freezing air blowing on his face, the only reason he choose to take a cab is because he can't enjoy and drive at the same time. The way where you can tell the plants are getting smaller and harder to spot. He layed down on his back, making himself as comfortable as he can be, taking a snooze. Being a police is hard work, especially when you stay up at work till midnight for the past few days.

"Sir, we're here."

"Huh? Oh right, thank you, keep the change."

Wormont standed in front of Lance's house, stared at the door for a while. He smelled gunpowder and he knew his sister, Larnaca was onto something. And he was right, a fireball appeared through the window from the right and Lance tumbling in the snow.

"I see why you need a safe room in the house Lance."

"I see why my sister told me to take out the trash!"

Lance was breathing heavily in the snow, shoving snow up onto his burnt up wound.

"Looks like it hurts." Larnaca walking down the front door looking at Lance.

"Yep, sure does sis."

"Well Wormont why are you here for?"

"I'm taking him for sniping training."

"I thought you're the best sniper in town why him?"

"Don't ask, can I have him now?"

"Sure thing, get him back after I make another explosive, I want him to test it."

"S-sure."Wormont grabbed Lance and start walking along the streets, he told him everything about the plan.

"You want me as a backup sniper?"

"You're the best shooter I know beside me."

"I know, but why do they send you in?"

"They requested Nick, they wanted him for some reason that they didn't say, of course I look closer to Nick so they choose to send me instead of him."

"Take them down from the inside, clever but dangerous."

"I know, but worth a shot isn't it?"

They arrived at the training site, with the snow landing on their heads making a little pile. They looked at each other, staring for a long time before Wormont felt freezing cold.

"Come on let's go in, it's cold out here."

A familiar face appeared and Lance tried to drag Wormont out of there.

"No! Not her! I rather be suck with a bomb then her!"

"We're not going anywhere, now stop being a child!"

"Oh hey you two, that are you doing here so late?"

Lucy turned around and looked at them two, pointing the pistol at Lance

"I saw gonna ask the same thing."

"Me? Oh I'm just having some fun."

Lucy was juggling the gun up and down, Lance was terrified, "Is the safe on?"

"Yeah of course, see-"

A bullet went straight through Lance's leg,"Ah! Lucy stop lying to me!"

"I didn't know that."

"Oh save it, you clearly know the safe isn't on."

Lance said it while twitching on the ground,"So you come here every week?"

"Wormont! Not the time to chat!"

"Call an ambulance, you'll be fine."

Lucy and Wormont sat beside Lance on the ground, they were the only ones there.

"It's like the good old days isn't it?"

Lucy laid down on Lance, either he like it or not and watched the ceiling. A little bit of dreaming about something and seemed quite distracted. Wormont was thinking how to save Judy and what's the worst thing that could happen. Nick was still thinking about himself and his connection with his so called inner beast, he head suddenly flash with pain and keeled down under the moon holding his head, hoping it will go away. Under the shades of moonlight, Judy shivered again and a bad thought came in her head.


	8. Lost stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A another lost in the sky, Nick stormed off making his last thought of if he is going in by himself or not.

Wormont was still a bit worried about his look, about how noticeable the fake outfit is, he woke up three hours early just for painting the colour of his fur perfectly.

"Let's see, a bit orange here, this place should be darker...."

He's taking this probably more serious than anything else, but looking at Nick's picture for an hour.... This feels even more weirder than he thought it was. He stood there finally looked satisfied at himself.

"This should do the work." He mumbled to himself while yawing and heading to the kitchen. Wormont was quite a cooker, half of the fridge was filled with ingredients and the other was just canned fast food. He took a quick peek at the clock.

"I have enough time making a meal, I'm getting sick of these cans." He took an arm full of veggies and a chunk of fish from a can. He dumped them all in a pot, added some water and waited for it to boil. _Ding!_ The doorbell rang with the sound of boiling made a somewhat lovely tone. "6 O'clock, who's here this early?

"Nick? Why are you here?" Nick was suddenly surprised of what he saw, for a moment he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh hey, I see you're already trying out some new looks."

Wormont scratched the back of his neck, "You here for something?"

"Well I was guessing you wanted to take a good look at me so you can make your makeup, but I see you already did."

"You want some breakfast?" Wormont saw Nick stretching his neck over him swallowing his drool.

"Don't mind if I do."

"He took a seat at his sofa, which compared to Judy's bed it was way more comfortable.

"You ever thought of buying a house with Judy?"

Nick laughed awkwardly, "Not with the taxes I own, it's gonna take a long time to pay it back."

"How much do you own now?"

"Like ten thousand? I don't have that money."

"With your popsicle money, you could pay it back at this point."

"Yeah about that money-"

"What did you do with it?"

"It's a secret, but for now I'm short on money."

"Seems about right." Wormont came out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup and two pieces of toast. "Eat up, we still have lots to do at the station."

"Did you make that?" Nick looked impressed, not just by the look, but the quality of the soup.

"How long did it take for you to make this?"

"Not long, I just mixed a bunch of vegetable with a can of tuna fish in the pot."

"Really? You must be a natural at this."

Nick took a slip, a warm feeling came to him, something that he missed for days. His tear dropped silence into the soup.

"You ok Nick or the soup it's too good for you."

"O-oh it's nothing, it just reminded me of something."

"Is it officer Hopps?"

"In some ways, yes it reminds me of her cooking."

"She makes soup often?"

"Canned soup most of the time, still a learner."

Wormont took a huge bite of the pepper on his spoon, and soon he realized it needed more salt.

"You never get too old to learn." He put down the bowl and sat beside Nick.

"So, you heard we're going with the original plan?"

Nick took another few sips in silence and put down the soup. "Yes, yes I've heard."

Wormont bend over to see Nick's face, he was crying and holding back as hard as he can.

"C-can you get her back safe?"

Wormont sighed and soon put a smile on his face, "I'll bet my life on this."

Nick laughed while wiping his tear off.

"I can't believe Bogo isn't letting me take this job."

"It's too dangerous for you to go in there, leave this to the professional."

"How come you're not the first fox officer?"

"I'm the first fox to join SWAT, I guess one honor was enough for me."

The clock turned to 8:00 with Nick standing up stretching his legs.

"Let's go, I'll drive you."

Nick put on his sunglasses, sitting in the front listening to the radio, tapping his fingers on the side of door to the tone and staring outside the window.

While near arrival they saw Lance getting off the bus, He was fine, the bullet got taken out and he's still working as hard as usual, it barely affects him with any movement, expect it sometimes hurts while he's moving, but he is used to this kind of pain since he has been hanging out with Lucy so much. It didn't take long for Lance to notice them, he waved at them. The wound on his leg was a bit obvious to spot. Wormont parted the car, asking Lance about how he was feeling.

"Your leg feeling better?"

"Yeah, it's my fault hanging out with Lucy. She's a total beast."

"It's my fault to dragging you in there."

"Don't we have patrol today?"

"Yes, we do, we'll see you around Nick."

Nick stepped in the station, took a long breath and walked into his office. Seeing no one is around, Nick kissed the picture of Judy on his desk.

"I'm coming Judy." He looked at it again and put it back on his desk. Without a sign, his computer opened by itself and his e-mail popped up.

_Dear Nick,_

_It's about time we settle this, our offer is you for Judy, the trade we offered will take place at The house at the edge of the canyon, if you decide not to come we'll execute Judy. We don't want to see anyone following you, come alone, or all you'll see is a pile of blood before we take you with us. And don't worry, we won't kill you, if you behave."_

Wasn't a long letter, but enough to make Nick shiver. "What kind of cold blooded person wrote this?"

Nick sighed again and looked up the address on the internet, a deep, deep canyon right beside the back of the house, there's no way that any animal will survive that fall.

Nick started sweating, he doubted that the plan will go as everyone think it will, there is only one road to the house, if someone follows it's too noticeable. The only one that is going is Wormont, and he's a fox.... Nick can't believe this, he can't even trust his own species. Even more, he can't save Judy himself... He got up, walking to Chief Bogo's office with a heavy, deep thought of his own.

"Hey chief, I think I should save Judy by my own."

"Wilde that's a terrible idea, what are you even gonna do if you're in there?"

"Accepting their trade."

"You don't believe professionals?"

"I don't believe they'll release Judy in other ways."

"Did you thought about if this whole this is a trap and kill Judy anyways? Nick we're dealing with terroirs, you're trusting Judy in the wrong hands."

Nick slammed his hands on the desk, "Then what makes me trust you?"

Bogo looked at his computer screen and took a long breath. "Nothing, but you're still not in this case, we're not putting you in risk-"

"Well what about Judy?"

"Nick this isn't the first time I tell you this, she will be fine, Wormont did this before you really have nothing to worry about, you need to relax..."

"So I'm trusting Judy in the hands of someone I barely know?"

"You're trusting the right person Nick."

Nick ran out of the office, out the station, he needs to think about this himself, alone and quite.

On a police car, Wormont was about to get some lunch in the nearby area.

"You want something Lance?"

"Just get me a salmon sandwich, may I ask why you have your sniper gun here?"

"I like having it around, like Lucy used to keep her spear around. Too bad she broke it."

"For the record it was only made of plain metal, covered with rust and a few years old."

A bell rang, Lance reacted fast with his ears standing up. "That sounds like the bank, we better take a look."

"I'll get back up, keep everyone safe." Wormont took out the radio beside the seat, "We will need some- _nom!_ back up here. _Mmmm...._ Sending you our coordinance."

"Ok Wormont be here in five minutes, and try not to talk with a mouth full next time."

Mark threw the speaker away out of his way, ran off onto the road. Lance sneaked in the back door, making absolutely no sound.

"On the ground, you two get as much money as you can! We're going before the police arrives!"

The one closes the Lance commanded, shouting incredibly loud

"We got four armed robbers in there." Lance whispered into his Bluetooth earphone, "and back up is way too late, we have to take care this as much as we can."

"Fine, if you think you can do it."

Lance dashed on one of the robbers knocking him over and grabbed his gun, his tail whipped the one on the right, the other two robbers noticed that their team got taken down, Lance took a steady shot on a robber's hand, the last robber pointed a gun at the manager. "Don't move, hero." A bullet with a perfect angle through both the robber's hands, he knelt to the ground, trying to somehow covering the wound.

"We'll also need an ambulance now."

Wormont holding the sniper gun standing at the entrance, with smoke still coming out the gun.

The other two robbers got up and ran out through the back door leaving the bags of money behind, the third robber was under Lance's feet handcuffed and can't do anything, Wormond always carry some bandage since he was aware of how often this happens, he covered his wound and tied his hand together with bandage.

"We need some help on Casassa Street, robbers on the loose."

"On it!" Mark tackled one down knocking him out, and he throw the other one on the wall, squeezing his neck.

"Looks like there're some upcoming jail time for you." Mark smiled, thinking of himself finally getting a raise. Lance stepped out of the door, a sudden sunshine flashed into his eyes.

"Wait there's no sun here- Mark look out!"

Mark's face smacked into the wall by a sudden force the robber dropped to the ground shocked and passed out. Lance shaked Mark in his arms.

"Mark! Wake up!" Weird enough, blood was running down from his nose, Lance looked really confused while an ambulance came. "Good timing." He left Mark to the doctors, and Wormont caught up with him.

"What happened to him?" Lance looked at the buildings on the other side, "Oh, he got shot, but with no leftover."

"No blood?"

"No nothing."

Wormont stretched. "Well he should be fine, most likely shot with an ice shard.

12:00 PM, Zootopia hospital.

"Alright, so you're in here for.... Unknown reason? Well that's odd, we don't have much of these here." The nurse looked up to Mark and what she saw is two red eyes staring at her.

"Uh, hello there." The nurse stood there, Mark charged at her. "Woah!" She pretend a slip and kicked Mark in the stomach, it was a kick with all the power the nurse had. Mark went flying and crashing the window. The nurse got up and looked on the streets.

"I can't believe this, he is gone...."

Security came in just a few seconds after they heard the window break.

"What happened here?"

"The patient tried to attack me, I kicked him out the window and.... Now he's gone"

They looked at each other confused, with no clue about what to do, they called the police.

"... I understand."

"Brother? What's wrong?"

Simon walked out into the streets, watching the stars, slowly knelt down, crying like he never did before.

Nick step foot on a grass hill with tears in his eyes, thinking about how useless he is, that he can't even save his own partner. Nick sighed, and laid down by a apple tree looking at the stars, some how, he feels that someone else was watching the stars with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Check out my tumblr for information about this story(Like side stories planning, my drawings and much more coming up.)


	9. A mission, A gun shot, A broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gun shot wasn't the problem, but the problem was the one who fired it.

"This isn't good- not at all."

"To be honest I haven't seen him on camera so far, does he blend in the dark that well or-"

"He was pretty dark fur, if that helps." Then, silence around the room, only the sound of animals clicking the mouse, viewing every single street on screen. Simon walked in chugging a cup of coffee with a sense of cigarette in his breath, clear enough he was frustrated about this whole thing.

"Ok, you got to stop drinking coffee now, you had at least twenty cup already!" Mark settled down on a seat, looking at the computer waiting it to load.

"So any clues?" He spin on his seat slowly, "Nothing yet Simon, how's you and your sister?"

"Oh, she hates me for now because I just smoked a whole pack of cigarette."

"She has a point to hate you, that isn't good for your health."

"A little of smoking can't hurt anyone-" Simon start coughing while Lance hand him a mint to help his coughing.

"Thanks, is Nick around?"

"No, Chief gave him a break so he can't engage with the mess of saving Judy."

"Really so where's Wormont?"

"He's getting ready."

"Tonight, is the night." Wormont took a deep breath after saying that, the pressure is upon him, he got only one chance to do this and if he fails, the consequence is too high for him to pay. And to Nick, he will probably be killed by him. Wormont called up Lance.

"You ready?" Wormont put on the speakers, and grabbed a drink."

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

The other side of the line Lance was breaking his sniper into small pieces and put them in a suitcase. Wormont took nothing with him but the car keys, he got in his car still talking to Lance.

"Good luck in there Wormont."

"I hope so too." He hung up and started the car, the cool breeze of wind went through his fur on top of his head, making his fur quite messy, but he had quite a lot of time of fix it, it wasn't a problem that was bothering him. Lance took a ride with Lucy, she drove extremely fast and it was terrifying to him.

"Hey! Lucy! Slow down!" Lance was holding on to the seat belt, like it's the last thing that could save him.

"Stop complaining! Or I'll drive even faster!" Lucy always has a way to scare Lance, it goes all the way back to their childhood.

"Alright fine!" Lance laid back on the seat closing his eyes, hoping for the best.

Judy felt dizzy, she had some water for the past about two days and that's all, her positivity kicked in: Someone will come, right?

She heard a door opening, she glared at the door, someone familiar was in her view. Mmmm! Mmmph! Judy was gonna jump up and let him notice her, but she was too weak to jump up.

"Yeah, yeah, he is here, is this necessary?" Aura was walking in a pattern, looking at Mark occasionally.

"Yes, it's pretty needed."

She took a quick peak at Judy, "Alright fine, but I don't think she and a fox can do anything."

"They are a firecracker Aura, with just a tiny bit of fire they can make a huge explosion."

"Alright fine, I won't keep him bored." Aura Hung up the phone, back to reading her book.

"So, how much do you know about this Nick Wilde?"

"We don't really talk." Asked Mark, Judy looked at them with surprise, was Mark a terrorist?

Mark looked behind Aura, which was a window, "Where do you plan to take them anyway?"

Them? Dammit it's a trap! She thought

"Oh, we'll have to wait for Jack, before then you can have a little talk with your pal Nick."

Aura jiggled a gun, blue bullets shined into Judy's eyes.

Oh no! This again? I got to warn Nick! But how? She dragged herself off the floor standing there trying to somehow let them shoot her with it. Only one bullet, I can't let Nick take it. She remembers the acting they did to trick bellwether what if this time isn't acting? What if this time it's real…

She heard a car stopping, her heart started pumping fast, she can't stop this from coming, but at least, if they die, they die together.

Wormont threw his phone away and put on a small bluetooth earphone, Lance was on the other side of the canyon assembling his sniper gun while Lucy was watching everything inside the house.

"They really have no guards around here, I see Judy, another bunny wait- Lance, come here."

"What? What did you see?"

"Mark."

Lance took over the scope and looked for a while, and the last thing he know, he was standing at the window.

"He's blocking my sight, now what?"

"Shoot through him, what else do you want?"

"Lucy I can't just shoot one of our co-worker!"  
"If you were working with the terrious I will shoot you."

Lance sighed,"You will shoot me whenever you like, you're a ticking time bomb."

"Damn right I am, now focus on the job."

"You're the one that started to- "

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled at him, and slapped his head.

The wooden floor cracked as Wormont set foot into the building, it was clear that they where in the room that has light in it at the end of the hall. He looked around making his way to the room, spiderwebs, the smell of rotten wood, sticky ground… all seems like this place has been abandoned of quite a while, but how can this place still have power running? He thought to himself as he pull the door open, and seeing Judy out in her cell.  
"Ah, you must be Nick." Simon pulled a seat for him, Aura looked at the fox who is two foot taller than her.  
"Take a seat." She demanded, "So we can start to have our 'talk'."  
"Very well." He looked at Simon behind him.  
"Then did you got here?"  
"He's out of this talk, don't mind him." Simon went back to standing behind Aura, Wormont sat straight, "Then let's begin."

"So, tell me about yourself a bit."

"The first officer of the station, what else do you want?"

"Professional training?" Aura asked and took a long breathe

"Nope, just a animal who used to live on the streets selling popsicles."

Aura slammed the table, standing on it and point at Wormont's smiling taunting face.

"You're making this up!"

"Oh not at all little bunny, the truth ain't that happy for you isn't it?"

"Hmph, you're lying to me."

"What good will I have of lying to you?"

I really don't understand why Savage want him, but I guess I should do my job, she whispered into Simon's ears

"Go call Savage, tell him to pick up."

Simon walked out the door.

"Time to pick up your package Jack."

"Well done, we're already here."

"Lance! Simon moved, we have a chance!"

"Target on sight." Lance laid down in the grass, looking through his scope.

"Take the shot! He's coming back!"

"Clam down will you?"

"No!" Lance got pulled off the ground and throw onto a tree causing his nose to bleed, then a elbow to his back. Lucy quickly dived down and took a blind shot.

Aura heard a gunshot and the pain from her shoulder informed her that she was shot, Wormont grabbed her neck pulling her close to his face.

"End of the line punk." Simon rushed in after hearing the gunshot and shived on Wormont's neck, letting him fall over while he catches Aura

"Mark why are you even here!" Lance said angrily covering his bleeding nose, "This was supposed to be a secret mission!"

"It's not so secret if you're trying to murder my best friend!" He threw Lucy off the ground and stomped on her leg, Lucy screamed out of pain that moment, Aura heard something other then the scream, it was Savage.

"You two jump down." Simon was frozen, he was hearing this too, he had a feeling that he was hallucinating.

"Do it Simon." Aura said weakly, Simon looked down in his arms, a bit fritten.

"We don't have a choice Simon, now."

"Wait what is Simon doing?" Mark stood behind a fence looking at Simon closing in the edge of the clift, something worrying came on his mind.

"Simon! What do you think you're doing?" He called as loud as he can, what he got back was a few seconds of blank stare and then, he jumped.

"Hey!" Mark almost got over the fence and jumped with him, but Lance was pulling him back."Let go of me!" He kicked Lance off his back, all he can see now was a dark hole and the sound of water splashing, he didn't know how high they are standing on, he also didn't know how deep the water is, all he know is that is he lost his best friend, forever. He don't have the encourage to follow him this one time, because it means death.

Wormont was awake to see all of this, he just couldn't move a muscle that moment, perhaps he knew if he gets up and try, he still won't be able to do anything about it, instead he took the time staying silence thinking about if he is still alive and what they want Nick for.

"You'll be fine Judy." He quickly pulled himself out of his mind. "I'll be right back." He went back to his car, getting his bluetooth earphone calling Lance.

"What happened over there?"

"Mark is here, he kind of messed everything up."

"My phone is out of power, tell Chief we need some help with picking a lock here."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Lance was gonna call Chief, but Lucy stopped him.

"Here'll I'll call Chief, you go comfort Mark."

Lucy looked at Mark and he was nuzzling his own tail and crying all over on the ground.

"Hey Chief, we need a lock picker here and we have a few injury."

"What kind of injury?"

"Lance has a nosebleed, and Mark-"

"What about Mark?" Lucy looked one last time at Mark before getting in the car and starting it.

"Dead by heart breaking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting so long, got lot's things the prepare for high school but anyways enjoy this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Special nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's certainty a charming night, it's a lovely night, but as most mammal don't know, it's a deadly night.

Judy sat down onto an ambulance, after thirty minutes of ride Judy told the nurse that she is fine and she just needs to rest, she asked for a few dollars for a cab.

"I'll give you a ride." Wormont looked down at Judy waiting for a response.

"That's really kind of you, thanks." Judy climbed onto the front seat, yawing and looking out the window.

"Tried from all this?" Judy nodded and closed her eyes, taking a quick nap.

"So did you see the difference between me and Nick?"

"Nick isn't as passionate as you, at least not yet."

Wormont smirked, and left her a question that herself yet to figure out answer. "So, where do you find him attractive?"

"Well, Nick is-, he is- he's just being himself, not controlled by the life itself, he just be what he wants to be."

"A free fox sure sounds charming, I was hoping to meet a mate something like that."

"Free to do every they want and have fun?"

"Yes, but I assume you don't have that time Judy." Wormont looked at her, wondering what she was thinking."

"Are you asking for a date?" Judy knew something sounded weird, but she for course knows that she was dealing with a fox.

"Not at all, in fact, I think I know who to take on a date.."

"Sure you do buddy." Judy rolled her eyes and start looking at the road out from the window.

"You know that white fox girl? What's her name again- oh right, Skye."

"Really? Well, she is a fox I guess, I don't want to get inside a fox's mind."

"You and Nick will share a mind one day, why don't you share your feeling with him?"

"What do you mean by 'Share a mind'?"

"You know, Nick really was crying all over you when you were gone." Judy looked back at Wormont

"Really? Never knew his heart was so easy to break."

"You two really need to talk more, you two sleep together so what's stopping you two from talking?"

Judy's eyes went back to the window."I guess deep down I've never trusted a fox."

"Even after the nighthowler incident?"

"The way he acted, I felt. it was real. This is just the part of his trick, just like how he changed the bullet into a blueberry."

"So foxes ain't trustworthy?"

"No, but it's not like you gonna pull the gun on-" A hard cold object poked the side of Judy's head, she tilted her a little bit. It was her own handgun.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Showing you not to trust anyone."

"Hic- What did I ever did to you?"

"Nothing, I just noticed you can't take care of your own stuff." He threw the gun back to her. "If you can't take care of yourself how can you take care of Nick at the same time?"

"What did you- Hic- just say?"

"Come on you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Nick is special, but I'm not gonna jump in and make him my boyfriend."

"But what if he wants to?"

"Huh?"

"He's too shy to ask, you got his life back together, what else does he want? You, the mammal who got his life from shattered dreams to his daily life. Sure he is complaining about the amount of work he has to do everyday, but do you ever see the smile on his face? He is enjoying every second of that, every second that he is with you."

Judy put her head down, the car slowly stopped.

"So what are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"You have to tell him something, he might be waiting in there with a surprise."

Judy exited the car, she looked back at Wormont before going in the building.

"You're right."

A walk less then seconds to Judy felt like a year, her legs was heavy as there were lead inside, thoughts around her head, trying to tear her apart. The door made a small cracking sound while opening, Nick was the first thing she was, then, the roses he was holding.

"Judy?" It sounded like a dry throat, was he crying? Judy thought, closing in. "Yeah it's me, I'm fine Nick."

"Oh, glad you are." He put aside the roses. She felt something wrong.

"You don't seem so jolly."

"I'm good."

"You cried Nick, what's it about?" Nick avoid looking her in the eyes, he didn't want to burst into tears in front of Judy but it was only the matter of time that his eyes was caught by hers. Tears fell out of him. He fell on the bed covering his head with his tail.

"I was... too afraid of... losing you..." Discontinuous words came out of Nick. Judy sat there , like a dummy, just quietly stared at Nick in the shadows.

"Y-you did so much for me, but I can't do anything in return..." Nick continued to sob, Judy still didn't said a word.

"What will I do without you? Probably still at that same place selling pawsicles." Nick didn't even want to hear himself keep talking, he pulled his tail and stuffed most of it into his ear. He started to be drowsy, he can't remember how long he has cried, but a gentle pull that removed his tail from his ear woke him up.

"You can do one thing." Nick glared up, moonlight brighten up Judy's face, two lines of tear on her face and a smile embracing him. "Be my boyfriend Nick Wilde."

"What?"

"You heard it, be my boyfriend."

"Do you want this?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Nick sat up, one paw wiped away the tears on Judy's face, pulled her head towards him. Their lips touched, something shined under the moonlight.

"How long have you been waiting for that?"

"Way too long my darling."

"Sis? Why is Ryan still here?" Lance went back home, so did Lucy but problem is, Lucy's brother is here.

"Oh yeah about that, he's moving in with me."

"With 'you'? What about me?"

A set of key flew onto his face and dropped to the ground. "You get to move in with Lucy."

"That sounds like the worst idea ever." Lance picked up the keys, thinking of giving it back to him.

"We moved everything you have over there, you're welcome." Lance felt odd, these two have been dating forever, but suddenly Ryan moved in. He still remembers the fight about who's moving in with who they had in the next room he used to be in. Then he only heard extremely sound music.

"Alright, see you two later then."

"Wait, one more thing lil brother."

"What?"

"We're getting married!" He thought he heard something shattered, but to be honest, he saw this coming.

"When?"

"We're thinking this Christmas."

"I'm so happy. I'll just go so you two can have some lone time." Lance clutched his teeth and inhaled, body moving out the door, just to be pushed back by Lucy.

"I was promised champagne."

"You heard of the news?" Lucy nodded and closed the door.

"If you're drinking why did you drive here?" Ryan popped open the bottle, bubbles rushing out, falling into a cup.

"It's just champagne Lance, it won't matter." She pouring the cups till the bubbles fall out to the table and handed them out.

"To Larnaca and Ryan!"

"To getting Lance out of my house!"

"Wait what? Oh dammit no."

Lance chugged his glass, he was faking the happiness. He put down the glass and looked at Lucy, who was also looking at him.

"So you're living with me now."

"I wish you were drunker when you said that." Lucy filled his glass

"Why?"

"Because I'm actually living with you, you said you'll never wanted to live with me when you're younger."

"And I still don't want you to live with me, it's a bit weird don't you think?"

"How come?"

"You, me, completely different."

"I can prove you wrong."

"Great, I'll like to see you try, I'm driving."

"I knew it."Lance put down the glass and stood up, Lucy smirked while swung the keys around her finger.

"Maybe this won't be that bad after all."

"We'll see about that later." Lance and Lucy left, leaving the couple at the sofa watching news. "You think the kids will be fine?" Larnaca said with a worry.

"They will get along just fine, maybe even better, they grown up."

"No, they are still kids. I can tell Lucy is."

"Wanna bet?"

"Go ahead."

"If I win you marry me."

"If I win?"

"I marry you."

"Deal, now let's drink champagne till our mind is empty." Larnaca took out the vodka stored under the sofa. "Bottle up!"

An intense arm pain with a breath of the jungle. Arua woke up, but she didn't want to open her eyes. Before she could completely sit up she got pushed back down.

"Ow." Whoever that was, it pushed her in the arm where the source of pain came from. She opened her eyes, a smile in the white fox's face.

"Lay down, you need it."

"What happened to my arm? Where is Mark?"

"He used you to land, you took had quite a bruise."

"Nothing time can't heal, where is he?"

"Trying to get a fish to eat."

"Good for him." Aura still sat up. "What's everyone else doing?"

"You're taking a break on this next one."

"No time to rest Kelly."

Mark flowed to the surface with a fish in his mouth.

"Jack is planning the blow up the bridge connected to the jungle."

"That's the only way in and out of the jungle by land."

"And water is too dangerous if you're not with a professional like me."

"You made a raft with wood and hang a heavy rock on it, you're no genius." Mark sat on the raft the whole thing shaked around for a near thirty seconds.

"Speaking of professional," Aura rolled her eyes. "He has a lot of potential, he might be one good assassin one day."

Kelly wasn't really listening, she was tinkering with the stone.

"What are you doing to the rock?"

"It's not a rock Aura, observe." A hook was sticking out of the bottom, she pushed it on the raft and made a huge hole on it.

"We're gonna sink." The same time the rock also opened a hole, she took out a grappling hook and shot it to the tree up at the revine.

"Let's move, and take the rock with us."

The device slowly moved all three of them up, near the top Aura can hear wood cracking.

"You're actually trying to get us killed."

"Nonsense Aura!" Mark's claws pushed into the dirt on the cliff and pushed both of them up, himself soon crawled up and rolled over exhausted, covered with mad and small rocks. Before anyone could do anything, the tree smacked down a inch closer Mark's face could've been squashed.

"What's the point of the rock again?" Kelly twisted the rock while it dissolved into air. What was left in her hands was a red shining dagger, with jewelry smelted steel that made the handle, the blade reflected moonlight as if was the day, around the edge with a portion of red drawing that seems to be bushes of roses.

"A little gift for you to welcome you to the family, hand crafted by me. Now let's hurry up, we don't want to keep Jack waiting."

Mark glared at the water and then followed up with a pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After more then a month adapting to high school I'm back to writing, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	11. Friend or Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, Vera have met someone from the past, but everything between them have changed

"Jack, is it done yet?"

"Yes it is, thank you for leaving it half way done." Jack's lower body is replaced with gunpowder, coughing out some dust.

"Yeah I thought leaving you the dirty work was a good idea."

"Stupid sly fox."

"Lazy dumb bunny."

"That sounded wrong."

"Let's never speak of this again." Jack and Kelly both turned their backs for a second, and Aura was left to break the awkwardness between.

"You two done? Good, Jack tell us your plan."

"Yeah, the plan for you is to stay here and rest."

"Come on, Kelly already told like half of it, spill it out." Jack glared at Kelly, a stare that could tear her apart. Kelly shivered and looked away. "It's better off not to tell her secrets you know."

"Yeah well I want to know what you are up to. I don't have time for whatever is between you two." Aura stood in front of Jack, their eye caught each other. Jack laughed and sat down, with a arm resting on his leg and breath gently run through his fur.

"Every well, I want to know if you're trustworthy enough."

"How do I do that?"

Jack throw Aura a gun, point at Kelly. "Shoot her."

"Excuse me Jack?" Mark held kelly's arm, Aura pointed the gun at her face. "Jack what is this for! What did I ever do!"

Jack punched her in the stomach. "You know damn well what you did!" Kelly bend her body as much as she can to ease the pain, Mark stepped on her back making it sounds like cracking. "What did I do?!" The last howl came out of her mouth with words, but soon covered by Jack's command.

"Shoot her." Aura swiped the gun off the ground, into her hand and pointed and Kelly's face. The growl of pain and the tearing up eye did not brought any mercy in Aura. But Aura just stood there for a few seconds, before she threw the gun away.

"The gun is empty."

"Thank God!" Kelly on her knees, breathing fast and sweat dripping over her head. Hands held her neck up.

"You didn't really think you were gonna die did you Kelly?" Jack walked away, crouched behind a bush, few hundred meters away, guards patrolling the bridge.

"For a second I did!" Kelly squealed with a twisted voice and wiped off the wet grass on her knees.

"It's too risky to take down all four of them at with a gun, someone has to sneak attack on them." Jack asked and looked back, no one said a thing

"No bushes, no trees. It's hard to find cover." Kelly suggested.

"I can take them down." Aura rose the blade Kelly gave her, a killer's instinct can be felt around her.

"You sure? I'm positive you'll get shot into pieces before you even get close to them." Kelly picking her nails and whispering in Aura's ears.

"Oh shut up, I assume you have a better idea then?" Aura pushed her away and made an opening on the bush.

"I got nothing." Aura focused on the nearest target, she stepped out the bush, the only sound of the night blended with the sound of autumn wind blowing away leaves off trees, Aura was covered by light of the night. The guard shivered then a cold feeling came from his chest and soon spread all over his body. He gazed down, a blood pool had formed under his feets, and an noticeable hole on his chest. He tried to scream, he couldn't make any sound. The last attempt of trying to wave at his fellow guard faded away after the blade entered his neck. He laid down, breathing his last breath away. The other guards heard nothing, until the blade went through one of the guard's head, a slightly moan came out of him, with the body heavily landing on the ground, showing the blade inserted into his head, just the handle sticking out. The other two armed themselves with handguns, pointing at the dead bodies. The one on the right fell down, with a sudden snapping sound, his neck was twisted ninety degrees to the right. Aura landed with silence, kicking the blade off the guard's head straight into the last guard's eye. A howl came out of him, the last howl he will ever have, before he fell on the ground twitching in front of Aura. Who is just watching him, slowly and painfully dying.

"I'm not cleaning up this mess." Jack said "I starting to think you hired me just to do dirty work." Kelly joked. "Maybe I did if you didn't have your talent in chemistry you would've been a great labour." Jack smirked and looked at Kelly's murderous eyes. "Well I'm happy I graduated from Lakewood Academy, top student." Kelly replied calmly "There were two top student, one were you, who was the other one?" Kelly didn't answer immediately, she game Mark a time bomb and told him to go under the bridge to set it up. The night was getting lonely without some kind of explosion. "Vera, Vera Solaren. Also a chemistry genies." Jack had interest in this mammal. "Tell me more." Jack said. "Well, what could I say? We were best friends for a while, before I took your job, we were working on some project her boyfriend wanted us to do, it was a kind of ammo for mass destruction. The project was almost done, but the government dismissed our army that time, so our work went straight into trash." Kelly had Jack's attention when she mentioned mass destruct. "Any of you two still have a draft of the project?" Kelly closed her eyes and thought about it. "Her boyfriend kept it, and he moved in with Vera at that time I assume it's somewhere in her house."

"Maybe you should pay her a visit." Jack said

"Maybe I should." Kelly replied while watching Mark coming back. "Great, let's light it up."

Mark stood by watching Kelly set up the time, he overheard a few words in Jack and Kelly's conversation, but one thing he was thinking the most. 'Who is Vera? Sounds so familiar….'his mind kept telling about he somehow know this mammal. "Ugh." He shook his head. "It's nothing." He reminded himself.

"It's set up, move!" Kelly commanded, the blood of the guards drying off on the ground. The four vanished deep into the forest. Someone peeked out of the corner of a building. She couldn't see much, but she saw Kelly. She backed off a bit then the explosion shock wave force her to the ground. Vera squeaked, she pulled herself off the ground by the wall.

"Spread out." Jack said. "Met you guys back at the desert." Aura and Mark ran through the jungle the a car that was waiting for them, Jack looked back waiting for Kelly. "You ain't comin?" Kelly sneaked out of the bush watching Vera frozen by the fire meters away.

"No, I think I'll visit my old friend." Jack nodded and caught up with the rest. Kelly exited the bush, and tapped Vera on the shoulder. Vera screamed, and then Kelly covered her mouth. "Calm down you! So excited to see me?" Kelly uncovered her mouth after she have calmed down "Y-yeah! What are you doing here this late?" Vera said, clearly knowing of what she just saw was real. "I was gonna ask you the same thing." Before Vera could answer Kelly said something first.

"Stay out of this mess Vera."

"What mess?" Vera's eye blinked twice. "Come on Vera, I saw you peeking on me, you know what you saw." Vera was a bit shocked then she became angry. "Alright, first of, why did you just blew up the bridge, you know my house is across that bridge you basically made me homeless! Second why will you do such kind of job? You were a top student you could've got a job anywhere, why with them?"

"Because they promised me something."

"Like what? What's more important than-"

"My boyfriend." Vera stood there confused, Kelly sighed and looked away. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but when I saw you and Serien so happy, I wish I've had something like that. So I did, I secretly had a boyfriend. When our project fell apart he disappeared with the secret and now Jack has him and he knows about our project." Vera paced around the lone street listening to Kelly.

"You're in danger Vera. I am helping you out here." Vera rushed back and pushed her away. "By blowing up the only way to my house? My brother have been missing like months ago!"

"You brother is with me."

"What?" Vera took out her pocket knife and put it against Kelly's neck "Where is he?"

"If I tell you, you are going to die."

"Why will I?"

"Because you'll go alone. You're out numbered."

Vera pushed the knife closer to Kelly's neck "But you can stop whatever is coming."

"I can get your brother back, I can't stop what's going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go." Kelly moved Vera's arm away from her and dived into a bush. Then vanished.

Vera took out her phone and immediately called Lance.

"Hey, you still awake?" Lance sitting on the ground in Lucy's house. "Lucy won't let me sleep on the bed or sofa, so yes."

"I'm in trouble."

Lance yawed "How much trouble?"

"Life and death trouble." Lance rose his left eyebrow and stood up "Where are you?"

"I'll met you at your house, stay awake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finial test is coming up for me, soo next chapter might come in later then usual, thanks for understanding.


	12. Chapter 12: Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bridge incident, she might have clues about it. “Either way, you’re coming with me, alright?” The goat rolled her eyes, seems not very trusting Jenlina, but she decided to look anyway. “Taxi!” Jenlina requested and waved her hand at the parks entrance. “I’m not sure about this.” The goat looked away. “I promise you won’t regret it.” Jenlina keeping her smile up “You need a name, how about Velvet?” The goat looked up at Jenlina for a second and smirked, “Yeah, yeah, I like that.” Jenlina opened the door and let Velvet to get in first. “I always wanted to ride one of these.” Velvet said, “You’ll get a lot more chance to enjoy this, but now we got some work to do.” Jenlina replied while reading news off her phone.

“I thought you'd never come. Come in.” Lance opened the door after waiting for several hours, the rising sun over the snowy mountain out of the window. Vera extremely irritated walked in and sat on the dinner table, sweat visible all over her head.

“I had to walk here, no buses this late in night.” Vera still out of breath, pulling a chair to sit down.

“What’s the problem?” Lance asked, sitting across the table. “Isn’t the news reporting it?” Vera looking at the muted TV. Firefighters putting out the fire and cleaning the dust and pieces of metal off the road. “I know, it blew up, what does it have to do with you?”

Vera took a deep breath. “My old friend is involved, I think I can do something to stop whatever they are planning to do.”

“You have no clue where they are.” Lance argued. “That will be dangerous anyways, we should prepare of what’s coming.”

“That’s too general, there’s too much to be covered, we don’t have enough hands. I bet Bogo thinks that too.” Vera said. “So, your house is empty, mind if I stay here until they rebuild a bridge?”

“Why not? You make great coffee.” Before Lance could say something about other mammals in the house, Lucy came down from upstairs, yawning and scratching the side of her head. Vera gasped and giggled. “You two! When was this a thing?” Lance smiled in awkward, “Calm down Vera, you’re not the only one who’s homeless.” Vera frowned  “You two will be cute dating, besides we could go on double date!” Vera was about to say more, but Lucy is signing her to stop, and then she hurried into the kitchen. Lance watching them two having their little silence conversation. “Back to the topic, why would she tell you this?” Vera sat lazy, letting herself to be comfortable. “I don’t know, maybe she is seeking help? She told me I can stop whatever is coming.” 

“And she didn’t tell you what to stop?” Lance pursued

“No.” Vera shakes her head “This seems like a cold case to me.” Vera pinched lightly between her eyes. “I’m really tired right now, can I just lay down on a bed or something?” 

“Upstairs, third room down the hall on the right.” Vera stood up shaking, “Thanks.” and then slowly made her way upstairs.

“So? Anything?” Lucy came out after seeing Vera going upstairs, holding a cup of coffee.

“No.” Lance sighed and unmuted the tv. “Today on the news: Preditors gone bad again? A murder case was uncovered today, the victim had multiple deep claw wound on his body. More on that, secretary Jenlina will defend mayor Lionheart.”

The news crew surrounded her, “What’s your option on the mayor hiring only predators after the nighthowler incident?”

Jenlina raised her eyebrow, the question seems to be bit of a surprise to her, as the crowd began to silence, she started to speak. “We will look into it, we believe in equality between preys and predators. I’m sorry but this conference is over, we must investigate in this situation.” Jenlina turned the corner, with security blocking the journalist to follow her.

“Wow, this was a thing?” Lucy sipped her coffee and commented. “Our government is pretty bad, hiding secrets from their own people.”

“She’s apparently new, you can tell she haven’t done this before, her voice is trembling, first sign of nervous.” Lance said. “And now she doesn’t know what to do, because she don’t know what to believe anymore.” Lucy respond while stretching. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Outrages.” Jenlina pushed aside the guards and bumped opened the door to the major’s office and also mayor Lionheart. “What the heck was that?” He said furiously. “What else have you been lying to us?” Jenlina to him face to face, the tension in the air rises. “You’re fired!” Lionheart didn’t want to continue this conversation, nor does he want Jenlina to work for him. “Good!” Jenlina smiled. “Cause now I can run against you.” Lionheart was shocked, he turned around, but she was long gone, a little dot at the end of the hallway. He clenched his fists, then picked up the phone. “Do it, we can’t let her find out what is behind all of this.”

Jenlina walked down hall, the messy noisy thoughts need to be organized or cleared away and the unrestingly crowd of interviewer definitely doesn’t help. She took a detour to the back door, the road that leads straight down to the central park. Wasn’t a lot of mammals in the park, she can see the mammal-made waterfall smacking down at the quite surface that is now covered with thousands of uneven waves. A large noise got caught in her ear, her ears twitched as she identified the location. A large crowd was surrounding something, a tiny growl came out occasionally. “What is this?” She moved her eyes off the smoothing view of a waterfall and made her way into the crowd. Some mammals identified her from the tv interview. “Hey! Aren’t supported to be-“Jenlina cut him off while watching a little goat, just eating the grass off the park’s ground, anymore got anywhere close her was attacked. Jenlina pulled the goat off the floor. “That’s not healthy for you.” The goat seemed old enough to talk but the goat chooses not to speak, just looking back at the field of grass she was eating on and back to Jenlina. “What’s your name?” The goat looked down. “I don’t know.” Jenlina was surprised, “What about your parents?” The goat didn’t hastate, “dead. Somewhere I can’t remember.” Jenlina put a paw on her head.” You’re living with me now, you’re not going to wander around the city no more. “I had a home, around the river in the jungle, but mammals came, and the bridge is gone.” The bridge incident, she might have clues about it. “Either way, you’re coming with me, alright?” The goat rolled her eyes, seems not very trusting Jenlina, but she decided to look anyway.  “Taxi!” Jenlina requested and waved her hand at the parks entrance. “I’m not sure about this.” The goat looked away. “I promise you won’t regret it.” Jenlina keeping her smile up “You need a name, how about Velvet?” The goat looked up at Jenlina for a second and smirked, “Yeah, yeah, I like that.” Jenlina opened the door and let Velvet to get in first. “I always wanted to ride one of these.” Velvet said, “You’ll get a lot more chance to enjoy this, but now we got some work to do.” Jenlina replied while reading news off her phone.

Hours later, Vera woke up, the house was quiet, Lance and Lucy have left for work. She checked her phone, there was no hundreds of missed calls from Chief Bogo, so seem like Lucy or Lance have told him that she needs a day off. She decides to call Serain. “Hey dar,” she was still lying on the bed, almost half a day without drinking any water made her voice sounded deep and discontinues. “Vera, where are you?” Serain said with a hurry, “I stayed a night with Lucy and Lance, they moved in together. Oh, and the road to my home blew up.” Vera rolled over on her back and sit up, scratching her messed up fur. “At least you’re still alive.” Vera smiled and stood up, getting dressed. “When isn’t a good time to be alive?”Serain scramble a few gears on his table, assembling into a trigger for a gun, slightly disappointed of the look and then disassembled it. “So, met you somewhere?” Vera exited the house and locked the door behind her. “Same café, let’s hope there’s still seats left there.”

 Vera squeezed off the bus, it was the lunch hour rush, as she expected, there was no seat left, the line seemed like she isn’t getting a coffee anytime soon. _ Well, got nothing better to do.  _ She though and joined the line. Vera took the time to look around, most people are chatting with their friends, reading their books and doing something on their laptop, but one mammal in the corner is just listening to music with their hoodle on, half a cup of coffee placed in front and eating a apple with a pocket knife. Most important, there is a seat across the table that where she is sitting, and no one seem to be interested in it. Vera finally got her coffee, it took around an hour to get it, but Serain still didn’t arrive. Most mammals have left the cafe, but the mammal with the hoodle on is still there, just without the apple. Vera grew interest in the mammal, she grabbed her coffee and went sit aside the mammal. The gold ring and black fur on that mammal’s ear, she looked at her face, the mammal smiled at her. “Well, fancy seeing you here Vera.”

**Author's Note:**

> Proud to be here! This is a series that is updated every Friday on (Mountain time US/Canada) This story will be about 250 chapters(5 seasons not include side story), Hope you enjoy and comment for improvement! 
> 
> Tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arcticwolflancehunter  
> Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12500778/1/A-Zootopia-fanfic-story-World-s-Edge-Season-one-The-Take-Over


End file.
